The aftermath
by K.I. Klasv
Summary: When fathers are plotting their sons downfall and the host club plunges into murder mode, expect angst and trouble ahead. eekk i hope thats not too much of a spoiler xP


_Kyouya Ootori's father was a bitter man._

The older man cleared his throat, and pushed his glasses up, a clear call for attention. The three brothers look up vehemently while their father proceeded to eye them slowly, moving from each man until his gaze landed on the youngest. Kyouya nodded and looked up, masking the writhing snakes in his belly.

"As you know," his father said smoothly, "Kyouya is going to graduate soon, so I have a proposal to make,"

Kyouya's eyebrows rose and nodded, trying to hide his shaking hands. He would have told him sooner or later anyways. He sighed, and looked attentive. Which he was not feeling by the way.

"I was thinking about marriage." He said quietly, earning the three stares of his sons. He sighed dramatically, "Fujioka Haruhi seems like a likely candidate,"

The shadow king shook his head and took in a deep breath. "That's not possible," he said daringly.

His father looked at him. "This is not a choice unless said girl is taken," he said quietly, eyes taking in every action of his son.

He nodded, "She is taken, as am I," he said in a half whisper.

The air in the dining room froze as his father continued to stare coldly at him, all pretence of being a loving father gone.

"She's dating Takashi Morinozuka," he continued and stared down at his food. Beside him, his sister reached underneath the table and gave his shaking hands a squeeze. She had predicted this might happen and she knew that her brother would need all the support she can give.

"Who are you dating, pray tell," his father asked dangerously, a ray of light glinting off his glasses. "I expect said person to be of a good family, and of good caliber." He muttered softly.

Kyouya nodded and swallowed. Here goes. "He is from a good family and am active in business," he said smoothly, averting the gazes of his family.

"H-he," stuttered his father,"You like a boy?" he asked dangerously.

His son shook his head, "I don't like him, I love him and intend to marry him one day," he half whispered.

His father shook, and pushed himself away from the table. Kyouya followed his exampled and watched him fervently, anticipating what would happen.

There was a dead silence in the room which was broken by a loud crack and a tinkle of broken glass. Kyouya stood up, as his sister stood in front of him. His father looked at him disgustedly and left the room.

_Kyouya's father was a cruel man._

He collapsed on to the tiles, feeling for his glasses which had fallen to the floor. His cheek stung from the slap, but not a tear strayed from his face. After his oldest left he put his face in his hands, letting the events of what happened replay in his mind. He shuddered, and concentrated on breathing. His second brother bent down and squeezed his shoulder. It was a short moment, but it told the distraught shadow king that he was being supported by at least two members of the Ootori family. He sighed, letting his shoulders shake freely. "What have I done?" he murmured.

_And Kyouya's father was a selfish man. A very selfish man indeed._

* * *

The host club started as it usually did, but there was a noticeable difference. Kyouya and Tamaki were unusually secretive, and the golden head prince was distracted more then usual. Kyouya was more hot tempered and the host club members were strangely glad when the activities ended.

Kyouya and Tamaki were holding hands, their expressions peculiarly serious. "We have to tell you something." They said simultaneously, if they didn't know any better, it would have been said that they were trying to imitate the twins. Haruhi stared at the both of them, confusion on her androgynous face.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "As you might know, me and Tamaki have been dating for awhile."

The host club members nodded slowly. Of course they knew about their relationship. They were the people pushing for it in the first place, the twins especially. The only girl there sighed, and rubbed her temples. She was catching on to what they were going to say and she wasn't pleased. Living with a cross-dressing father taught her that families could be very closed minded about things like these.

Tamaki was the one to continue after a nervous glance from his usually cold boyfriend. "We told our families." He paused, letting the meaning sink through "and we think it'll be better for us to leave our houses for awhile," he said quietly.

"But even if you run, even after our help, you know they'll always find you." Hunny half whispered. Mori nodded in agreement and unconsciously reached out for Haruhi's hand.

Kyouya sighed shook his head. At least it seems that they were on their side. "We don't have much choice in this matter." He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He really wasn't getting much sleep recently. He was surviving on the naps he took on the third music room sofa after all. "Our fathers are trying to kill us," he said quietly.

The twins shared a look, "Do you mean literally, or……" they couldn't finish their sentence.

Kyouya nodded. Immediately lawyer mode took over Haruhi. "Do you have proof?" she asked earnestly, mentally taking notes.

Tamaki nodded and rubbed his eyes again. "We found arsenic in our tea. Kyouya's men took care of that. Thankfully we have a few of our own people on our side." He sighed again; all this thinking was really giving him a headache. "Our fathers are working together it seems," he said sadly, earning him a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Well shouldn't you tell the police or something?" asked Hikaru, anger clearly written on his face. It wasn't fair that they had to handle this on their own.

"They can't. Their fathers have too many spies and lawyers on their side," Haruhi whispered wearily. This only had one conclusion to it. "What do you want to do about this?" she asked.

"We're going to kill them," Kyouya answered quietly.

"There's got to be another way." Kaoru said, his outburst understandable.

Kyouya shook his head. "They're trying to kill us, and they won't stop for nothing." He sighed, he hadn't even told Tamaki this yet. "He tried to push me off the stairs today. The only way I survived was my matron who caught me at the bottom." He chuckled darkly. "If it hadn't been for that old mattress she was going to throw away, I won't be here today." He muttered.

The host club members nodded, knowing how serious the situation was.

Haruhi looked at everyone around her and sighed. "Then we're behind you."

Things were getting complicated. Very complicated indeed.

* * *

Goth Loli Jen: Shouldn't you be concentrating on your deathnote fic? 

Me: _Sighs_, yes I should. But I wanted to write this down……………

Cynical L: Should she continue this and waste her precious time and possibly getting caught, or should she delve into the complications of shonen ai seriously? You decide.

Goth Loli Jen: Obviously read and review k?

Loves loves, the darkly fluffy

K.I. Klasv (yes my official pen name XP)


End file.
